transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2035 Olympics - Med Team - Blast Off and Arcee vs Imager and Wrath
Coliseum - The Swordfish This massive, circular room serves as the central arena for the Swordfish, allowing it to host numerous games and events. Like the rest of the ship, this area is made of a white substance that /looks/ more like stone than metal, although whatever it is, it seems to serve well enough to hold the ship together. The richly carved stadium is lined with row upon row of standard seating, with several more luxurious balconies for the wealthier passengers. The stadium floor is sunken, and can be flooded for naval battles, or re-arranged to serve other purposes. Frequently, pit traps, nets, trip-wires and lasers provide additional challenge to any warriors or racers in the competition area below. Wrath leaps into the arena ready for the fight. He is definately not happy at his random partner but rules are rules. "Let's get this over with so I can go pound some metal in Gladitor." A little hoverdisc brings Imager down to the main gallery of the coliseum. She opticrolls, "So I gotta deal with THIS?" The big Femme jerks her thumb at Wrath, She turns her head to the Sweep "I don't even know what you ARE." Imager reaches onto her back, drawing forward her large tower shield. With a loud smash, she slams it to the ground. "Alright Arcee. Imma come for you, and Imma gonna smack you round lots, but..." She shrugs her large pauldrons, "you know." After spending a while in the practice area on the grounds, Arcee heads to her bout and...sees her partner in the ring. And smiles one of those ironic kind of grins. "Well, how about this for irony," She remarks with a smirk. She nods to Wrath, then waves at Imager before prepping herself for the opener. "Let's just call it fate." Combat: Arcee takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Blast Off arrives for his match. Last year, he got teamed with *Blurr* of all mechs, and was quite vocal about his displeasure. (Though... he *did* wind up winning Gold... but surely that was all because of *him*, and *despite* his match with Blurr, right???) He's made sure to insist on a *proper* team up *this* year. He walks into the arena, and spots Wrath. Ah. That *should* be the correct mech, then... but then again... he made this mistake last year. Optics narrow... he looks up at the scoreboard showing the matchup and... ...Shoulders sag and optics dim. THEY DID IT TO HIM AGAIN. *siiiigh*. Yep, the Universe... or at least the Olympics, hate him. Yep. He looks morosely over as Arcee walks up to him. First Blurr, now Arcee. "....Irony, indeed." "Okay everyone!" Punch says with a smile, "Since we're all here and past the practise round you know the drill. So nice and easy, nice and slow . . . 321go!" Arcee smirks at Blast Off. "Oh, quit your squalling, let's win this thing," she says, keeping an optic on Wrath and Imager's movements as she sends some telemetry data to Blast Off. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to assist Blast Off's next attack. Blast Off looks over at Arcee and pfffts. "I don't *squall*." Then Arcee sends some data over to him. Pfft again, like he needs help aiming? But no matter, he won't complain. The Combaticon launches himself up into the air with anti-gravs and takes the first shot- right at his fellow Con! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wrath with his First shot attack! -2 Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Agility systems! Once the ref gives the signal, the invisible chains come off and Wrath leaps into action. That blasted Combaticon decides to pick HIM for the opening shot! "I will rip your spark out your waste exhaust port and feed it back to you." The eyes are burning bright red and Wrath launches himself at Blast Off with his chain-axe roaring like hungry beast who is overdue for a meal. Imager stomps forward, "Of all the stupid freakin...." Her eyes are right on Arcee. It sorta pains her to do it, but hey...the Bot actually does want to win this thing. She rears back her fist, then draws her shield up front, shielding her attack. When she gets in close to Arcee, she does a slow spin, guarding that backhand until she's already committed to it. "Comin at ya!" Combat: Wrath sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wrath misses Blast Off with his Chain-Axe attack! Combat: Imager strikes Arcee with her She's not lying! Here comes the backhand! (Kick) attack! "Nice one, Imager, you've certainly been practicing," Arcee says with a impressed grin, staggering back as she gets clocked hard. "Good to see you again, by the way. Been a while." Arcee feints with a fake punch, then swings her leg around in an attempt to thump Imager in the side. Combat: Arcee strikes Imager with her Kick attack! Blast Off sniffs disdainfully as Wrath lunges towards him. "Oh. Well. Such... colorful language. Well, you'll have to actually *catch* me first... and that's rather difficult to do." The other Con attempts to hit him with a chain-axe but the Combaticon deftly darts out of the way. "Tsk... you'll have to do *much* better than that..." He launches himself even higher up, firing off a laser shot as he does so. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wrath with his Such language (Laser) attack! Combat: You took 10 damage. Imager looks blankly at Arcee. "Huh?" Then Arcee kicks her in the side. The big Femme just stands there. "Oh uh...owww..." She shrugs a little, "Uhm...yeah." Still hesitant in combat, she IS fighting a compatriot after all, Imager brigs up her big arm and then just bawls it up into a fist to smack Arcee right in the dome. Wrath gets seared across the chest by Blast Off's laser and watches as the punk takes off to stay seemingly ot of melee range. "I have more tricks up my sleeve." A flick of the wrist summons a different type of axe. Twin bladed, the edges glow an eerie orange as if it just came out of a burning furnace. The sweeps anger meeting is rising real fast. He throws the axe at Blast Off. Combat: Imager strikes Arcee with her Fist to the Crown (Kick) attack! Combat: Wrath misses Blast Off with his Thrown Axe attack! With a loud *CLANG!*, Arcee is momentarily disoriented as her proverbial bell is wrung. (And it tolls, too, does it ever!) "...Remind me never to get you mad!" she exclaims. Her audials still ringing, Arcee leaps upon Imager for some good old-fashioned brawling worthy of YouTube fame. Combat: Arcee strikes Imager with her Smash attack! Blast Off avoids yet *another* axe getting thrown at him. "Surely you can come up with something different than *that*?" He looks at his hand idly, then shoots away to fire again. Cyclonus says, "Decepticons, know that today Razorclaw has made his worth to the Empire known." Cyclonus says, "You will all attempt to rise to his standards, or die in his shadow." Cyclonus says, "This is the Way of our Empire." Combat: Blast Off strikes Wrath with his Not that shooting over and over is all that different attack! -2 Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Strength systems! Imager shrugs, raising her shield a bit as Arcee comes a-leapin onto her, "Femme! I'm like two sizes above ya here!" She takes a bit of denting but not too much, "Get offa me!" Imager gives a shake, slipping into her hovercraft mode. "And you there, lemme see if I can quit all yer dodgin there..." Prolly not, she figures, but its worth a shot. A thick beam of pure energy whips out, a grapnel attack! Imager kneels, then splits as she lays flat, then outer casing of her hovercraft mode sealing into position around her. Combat: Heavy Hovercraft sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Heavy Hovercraft misses Blast Off with her Grapnel Beam attack! Wrath is getting even angrier at all this missing. Blast Off's shot hits some internal components but nothing to be worried about yet. "Be with you in a few seconds Bust Off." He turns towards Arcee and charges with with a flying punch! Combat: Wrath strikes Arcee with his Superman Punch! (Punch) attack! "Since when did THAT ever stop me, being little? Hmmm?" Arcee laughs, then pulls her laser-rifle out of subspace and tries to tag Imager while she's in vehicular mode. Combat: Arcee strikes Heavy Hovercraft with her Pew Pew! (Laser) attack! "Blast Off would know about being short...heheh..." Arcee grins innocently Blast Off is paying attention to Wrath, but that doesn't mean he's unaware of the rest of the field. He is a trained Combaticon, after all. And so when Imager laucnhes an attack of her own, he catches sight of it in time and flits out of the way yet again. He remains hovering, watching, waiting for any attack... and yet still quite definitely ON the attack. "Ah... so you want a piece of the action, too, eh? You appear to have the same poor aiming skill as your "partner". Too bad... for you." He flies (far) overhead, firing off some more shots- this time at Imager. Arcee's comment catches his audios, and he has to stifle his urge to shoot *her* instead. Combat: Blast Off strikes Heavy Hovercraft with his Not short on TALENT (Laser) attack! Wrath is getting REALLY REALLY angry...Is that smoke coming out the edges of his optics? "I am Unicron's anger given form..." The sweep's wings open and he takes flight towards Blast Off with a big chain-axe in EACH hand. "I will carve you up like I did for that red Autobot." Combat: Wrath strikes Blast Off with his Chain-Axe attack! Heavy Hovercraft takes another shot from Arcee, smouldering her back bumper, but Blast Off's shot from above. Well..that one hurt. She actually growls. "You know, Femme, stop pullin punches on me, I can take it!" To explain it in more detail, she returns back to her root mode, draws her shotgun, and exclaims wittily, "Hah!" as balls of plasma roar in towards the pink Femme next to her. The hovercraft shudders, then folds in half. Imager stands up from around it, her ramplates becoming her pauldrons as the last step. Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Imager strikes Arcee with her Backblast? Whats' that? attack! Wraith has arrived. "Stop?? Uh...no! I trained hard for this, femme, cause I want to win!" Whoah, Arcee doesn't see those plasma shots from Imager until the very last moment -- a bit too late to evade them. "Aaaaaand, you have, too, apparently. Not a problem!" The moment Imager transforms, Arcee leaps in to tangle with her, her armor still smoking from the plasma burn. Combat: Arcee strikes Imager with her Melee Combat Expert attack! Blast Off strikes Imager and then gets a signal from...Punch? He looks over...what? Penalty notice? The Combaticon blinks, then looks back to Imager... oh wait... But he doesn't have any further time to think about it because Wrath is suddenly there *in his face*. He tries to dart back in time, but Wrath is too quick, and the axe slices across his midsection, severing pieces of armor. "Gahhhh!" He falls down towards the ground, landing with a thud, then shaking his head and trying to reorient himself again. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Blast Off has 'skipped' his action for this round. Wrath transforms into his sweepcraft mode and dives down towards Blast Off while firing his energy lasson. The sweep smells blood and presses his advantage for now. Wrath leaps into the air and with the classic transformation noise changes into a sweepcraft. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Blast Off with his Laser attack! Imager puts up her shield, she just asked for this from Arcee, and she's on her game. Imager crouches a bit behind that shield, turtling up, but unsurprisingly, Arcee is faster and manages to catch her in a piston. Imager actually grins, as she steps into the plasma wake of her own shots. "Yeah, that's more like it!" The two femmes were starting to loosen up...well okay, Imager loosened up early, but now they're both at it. She brings forwards her shield in an up and forward manner, a shield bash. Anticipating the Femme's agility, the moment the shield goes up, there's that shotgun again, "Got ya!" She laughs. Well maybe she does... Combat: Imager misses Arcee with her Plasma Shotgun attack! Wraith is here? Wait, when did he get here... ahwell, that's not important. He settles himself in a spot to watch the proceedings casually. He even goes so far as to put a giant 'GO BLAST OFF' foam novelty hand on and waves it casually Arcee is still grappling with Imager when the shield goes up. How she manages to avoid getting hit at point-blank range? Well, that's another thing. She is very, very tricky and agile with her maneuvers at close range. And maybe she's learned a thing or two over the last few missions. "Almost!" Arcee admits with a wink, then she grabs the shotgun and tries to whip Imager in the face with the butt end of it. Combat: Arcee strikes Imager with her pistol-whip (Smash) attack! Blast Off is still there on the ground, pulling himself to his feet when Wrath comes at him again- and strikes again! "Ahh!" The attack does further damage, knocking him down once more. But this time he just goes with it, diving down and then rolling to turn and face the other Con. His ionic blaster is in his hands again and pointed up at his larger opponent just long enough to fire once more! Then, he takes a brief moment to take something from subspace and attach it to his chest... a shield given to him by someone he cared for... He is also temporarily distracted by... is that *Wraith* in the audience waving a GO BLAST OFF hand at him? He blinks and shakes his head. NAH. He must've hit his head harder than he thought..... Combat: Blast Off strikes Sweepcraft with his Back off buddy attack! -2 Combat: Wrath uses up some of his Unicron's Chosen shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +11 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Unicron's Chosen Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Firepower systems! Imager gets caught unaware. She takes one to the faceplate. Again, instinctively, Imager gets that shield up. She takes an intake, her voice is low as she adjusts for the snoutkisser Arcee just hit her with. She breathes heavily, "Impressive..." A bit of 'gon comes away into her hand, "Most impressive." Imager actually manages a small laugh, then brings up her shield uber-quick, the two still in tight quarter, "But it is unwise to lower your defenses!" Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Imager strikes Arcee with her References ahoy! attack! Sweepcraft watches Blast Off roll out of the way and fire at him. The beam disperses itself a few feet infront of Wrath. "Unicron has spoken..." he transforms back into his robot mode with an axe in each hand. The axes burst in flames...Anger made manifest...He throws both axes at different angles hoping to nail the Combaticon. With the classic transformation noise, the sweepcraft transforms into his angry robot mode. Combat: Wrath misses Blast Off with his Thrown Axe attack! Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Wraith is totally there, and BO did not hit his head as hard as he might want to think. At the dodge from Blast Off, Wraith stands up and gives a shout-out. "WOOOO! You can do it!" He grins and shoots Arcee a wave as well. Arcee gets whalloped HARD, and energon and a few pink parts go flying as SHE does, tumbling end-over-end like a Barbie-colored metallic tumbleweed. Eventually, she comes to a stop, then bolts back upright, atill looking as determined as ever, if a bit rough as she draws her laser-pistols from subspace. She really, really wishes she could hit as hard as Imager. But she would probably need hands and feet that big, and...no thank you. As a return volley, she simply opens fire on Imager, blasting away relentlessly. Combat: Arcee strikes Imager with her Dual Heavy Blaster Pistols attack! Blast Off blinks and takes a second to stare .... That *is* Wraith in the crowd and...and... nope, can't even TRY processing that one right now. He shakes his head again, then turns to look as- welp, here comes Wrath (that's MINUS an *i*) swinging that confounded axe again. And using shields. But nope, he's had quite enough of this, and he never really did like Unicron all that much ANYWAY. "Well, let ME speak next..." He says, getting to his feet once more. "You may draw upon Unicron, but I draw upon my OWN skill. And I don't have a reputation as a fearsome Combaticon warrior for NO REASON." With that, he launches himself back up into the air- and transforms into his shuttle mode, firing off a quick laser burst as his orbital bombardment attack warms up.... With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wrath with his rapidfire (Laser) attack! -1 Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Strength! Wrath watches as Blast Off takes off again out of reach. "When I get my hands around your pencil neck..." He transforms into his sweepcraft mode again and uses the turret to fire at the space shuttle then lands for a few seconds next to Imager. Wrath leaps into the air and with the classic transformation noise changes into a sweepcraft. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Space Shuttle with his Laser Lasso attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Space Shuttle 's Agility. (Crippled) Imager takes shot straight to the chest, the impact causes her to stagger backwards a bit. Her hand quickly covers her Helios Array, that strange energon-collector in her chestplate. "Tough stuff...keep walkin after that one." She grins again, "I figured the rest of you guys were all..ya know..." She jerks a thumb to Blast Off, "But here's MY thing, I can't be stopped. Infatiguable, ya know that's what I get called. And as much as I hate to do it." She looks over at Wrath, "I gotta help out this afthole." She winks at Arcee, "I'll give him the chunky stuff." Imager kneels, then splits as she lays flat, then outer casing of her hovercraft mode sealing into position around her. Combat: Heavy Hovercraft deploys her reserve energon tank. Combat: Heavy Hovercraft refuels Sweepcraft 's energon reserves. Airlift has arrived. Arcee takes a moment to 'rest', chuckling at Imager's comment as she goes to refuel the Sweep. Noticing Wraith up in the stands, she waves briefly, then stands there and bleeds for a bit as she tries to give Blast Off a little telemetry data he can use for hitting his fellow Decepticon. (And he'd better not complain this time,) she thinks with a smirk. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to assist Space Shuttle 's next attack. Space Shuttle actually gets *snagged* by that lasso! <> The shuttle can still fly, but it's impairing his movement some, and he simply doesn't *like* it, either. He keeps trying to roll and twitch wing elevons and get the thing OFF him... but then Arcee's data comes in and.... ah. Alright. No complaints this time, he'll just get to business. &y &y The hatch under his nosecone opens up and he unleashes a larger burst Wrath's way!!! <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Sweepcraft with his I've been LASSOED into this! attack! -3 Combat: Wrath uses up some of his Unicron's Chosen shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +13 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Unicron's Chosen Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Strength! Sweepcraft turns around and heads for Arcee. Time to keep a promise he made to green autobot a while ago. Promised to hurt the pink one. Hopes he sees this. The sweepcraft transforms into robot mode with a chain-axe in each hand revving hard howling for blood and bits of armor to chew. "I know we all look alike but this might bring you bac some memories." With the classic transformation noise, the sweepcraft transforms into his angry robot mode. Heavy Hovercraft would scowl if anyone could see a face on her. That large array atop her shifts position, "Now that just ain't fair! Bringing a blasted-aft shuttle into a coliseum." The array keeps tilting as she tries to line up a shot. She grumbles under her breath, "Alright....alright, I got this....I gotcha I gotcha..." A few real light shots fire from the Helios Array as she tries to track Blast Off, then again that pure white grapnel whips out, attempting to...attempting to snare a space shuttle. Combat: Heavy Hovercraft sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Heavy Hovercraft misses Space Shuttle with her Or not... attack! Combat: Wrath strikes Arcee with his Chain-Axe attack! -1 Combat: Secondary Damage! Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Pink Saturn Sky tries leaping out of the way, but it's really no use when she has a Sweep bearing down on her, and she gets cut open like something out of a wince-worthy horror movie. But she's not just going to stand there and endure it; she transforms to car mode and attempts to gore Wrath with one of her hubcap spikes before he has a chance to flit away. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky strikes Wrath with her Tire Spikes attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Wrath's Agility. (Crippled) Space Shuttle circles around, still trying to shake off the blasted lasso... when Imager sends several shots his way. Nope, nope, having none of that, nope. Even snagged, the Combaticon's keen sensors and highly honed sense of self-preservation work in his favor, and he manages to evade each and every shot. The lasso is finally wrested away, and Blast Off scans himself, surveying damage. Right now... his armor is shot to pieces and he's low on energon... so he remains circling overhead, only pausing to transfrom into his more heavily armored root mode. Then he rests a moment, equilibrating. "Not... too bad, Arcee." Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Wrath gets hit in the legs by Arcee's tire slashers. "Let's see you dodge this." He swaps his chain axes for the throwing ones. He flings one at the pink car and flings the other. One is bound to hit something or someone.... Combat: Wrath strikes Pink Saturn Sky with his Thrown Axe attack! Heavy Hovercraft transforms, cursing about missing him again. That stupid beam must be INACCURATE or something. She puts her shield up, eyeing Blast Off. "Infatiguable..." She says softly, her intake coming hard, "Can't outlast me, not even Defcon...Can't be stopped." For all of her talk, she's sure just standing there. The hovercraft shudders, then folds in half. Imager stands up from around it, her ramplates becoming her pauldrons as the last step. Combat: Imager takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Combat: Pink Saturn Sky sets her defense level to Guarded. Pink Saturn Sky squeals tires, trying to get out of dodge before Wrath's axe hits her but she's definitely weakened considerably, so that axe sticks right into her chassis. She has one fairly useful idea left, and she hopes very hard that she gets a chance to do it before she flatlines completely. She suddenly drives away from Wrath, putting a bit of distance between herself and him. A dark smoke can be seen emitting from her engine. Combat: Pink Saturn Sky takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Blast Off rests a moment, gaining a bit of strength again (and no quips about his having none! >:I). Noting Arcee has taken a moment to rest as well, he decides now would be a good time to just paint the town red. Or the battle arena purple. Whatever. He arcs down, maintaining some distance as he peppers the arena with shots at both Imager and Wrath. Combat: Blast Off strikes Imager with his Raining gun Fire! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Blast Off strikes Wrath with his Raining gun Fire! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Wrath uses up some of his Unicron's Chosen shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +6 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Unicron's Chosen Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Agility! Imager stands right there, like a scene out of a movie, as the shuttle starts to barrel down at her. "Aw scrap...." She turns to run away from him, which was totally the stupid move, as she should've run SIDEWAYS away from him. Anyway, purple lasers catch her in the leg as she collapses. The move makes her wince. She glances over to Arcee, whom is notably injured apparently. "Okay, Arcee, no a'ffense, but...the sooner I get some sweet sweet two on one action, the sooner I win, so...well.." She draws her pistol grip shotgun, "Yeah." More plasma fire. Combat: Imager strikes Pink Saturn Sky with her Plasma Shotgun attack! Combat: Pink Saturn Sky falls to the ground, unconscious. Wrath gets hit with parts of the orbital bombardment. Lucky for him Unicron protects his chosen. Some of the beams simply dissipates instead of touching him. The Sweep needs a different approach. Brute strength alone will not do the trick against Blast Off. Time for something...different. He leaps and transforms back into sweepcraft and chases after the shuttle he fires his laser lasso again but intends to pull a different trick... Wrath leaps into the air and with the classic transformation noise changes into a sweepcraft. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Blast Off with his Laser Lasso attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blast Off's Agility. (Crippled) Pink Saturn Sky is on her way back around, probably to aid Blast Off or perhaps get another shot in on Wrath, and she just...doesn't...see Imager. << KABOOM! >> Arcee's engine literally explodes as Imager's shots rain down. While she's in no shape to give commentary, it's very possible that she would have congratulated Imager for an excellent shot. But that will need to wait for later. She's *done*. The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! Blast Off is just in time to see Arcee get knocked unconscious... *pffft*, great... that's what he gets being teamed with an Autobot (never mind last year!)....but then he's got problems of his own. Now he's the only one left against *two* opponents.... and one just lassoed him again. Annoyed, he starts trying to grab the thing and wrench it away. In the meantime, he aims another shot at Wrath and fires. Combat: Blast Off strikes Sweepcraft with his Stop that already! attack! -1 Combat: Wrath uses up some of his Unicron's Chosen shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +0 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Unicron's Chosen Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Agility systems! Punch calls a medical team to get Arcee clear as soon as possible. He might forget to do that for Blast Off as what are enemies for? Sweepcraft chuckles as Blast Off tries to yank the lasso. I don't think he knows it has variable length...The sweep also yanks on his end trying to get the the Decepticon off balance and despite the incoming damage, puts everything in the thrusters and goes for the big shot. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Blast Off with his Ram attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Strength! Imager snorts at the fliers, "H-everybody's flying." She frowns, raising her weapon, "Freaking short range guns..." She cracks off several plasmabursts at Blast Off, trying to lead him into it...sorta like plasma flack, and still not intentionally killing Wrath as well. It's a talent she doesn't have. Combat: Imager strikes Blast Off with her Flak Attack attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! At the signal from one of the judges for a medical team...what emerges is not a team, but rather a single form. Cloaked in deepest black, and with a massive scythe in hand, the grim reaper himself steps out upon the field of battle. Or perhaps it's the grim Reaver..either way. Airlift pays no attention at all as he walks casually across the battlefield, plasma bolts and laserblasts streaking around him as he ignores the goings on completely. When he reaches the downed Autobot femme he looks down with some amused contempt upon the form, before his wings open wide, blocking out the view mostly. At least from the angle the other Autobots and Decepticon's are at. Whatever he's doing, the crowd of spectators gasp in shock and horror at the scene, a few moments later though Arcee is conscious and ambulatory again, and he guides her to the spectator's section. Combat: Airlift prepares Arcee for surgery, her COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: Airlift expertly repairs Arcee's injuries. Combat: Airlift is able to repair some of Arcee's internal systems damage. Blast Off is still trying to escape from the lasso, but this time Wrath has him right where he wants him. The shot knocks him back a bit, though his shield holds... and then there's another shot from Imager as well...and again, the shield takes the damage for him... but he certainly felt the impacts... He shakes his head, feeling both sore and exhausted, then is finally able to get free of the accursed thing. For now he flies high up, trying to escape further attacks while attempting to regain some energon. He notes Airlift patch up Arcee, but his mind is focused on his opponents right now. And trying to stay alive a bit longer. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Arcee lurches, and twitches, and...what IS going on over there with the downed femme and the Unicronian medic?? Much like the C'thulhu mythos, some things are too horrible to be seen or described. However, after a short time, Arcee sits up, and is able to be escorted off the field without much trouble. +POT Arcee is now observing. Sweepcraft gives chase..."I am not an Autobot. You cannot hope to escape by simply going higher. I am a Sweep." Wrath stays on Blast Off's tail ans fires with his sweep blaster. Combat: Sweepcraft misses Blast Off with his Sweep Blaster (Laser) attack! Imager actually grins a little, flicking a switch on her shotgun. It's a less powerful round, but it's got some distance. "Can't go too far, you're inside, Blasty! Imma shoot you, either now or later. You can give up iffin you're scared!" Thin fire graces the higher recesses of the arena Combat: Imager misses Blast Off with her Plasma Shotgun attack! -2 Airlift escorts Arcee to her place and, for a moment, stands there to make sure she is okay. "One might be an Autobot, or a lowly 'con Seeker, but sooner or later, you must dance with the Reaver.." he says in that creepy, raspy nails on chalkboard voice of his before turning and, wings folded cloaklike around him and still carrying his massive scythe, he walks off the battlefield to whence he came. Blast Off EVADES them ALL ANYWAY. Ha! They really aren't familiar enough with that extreme sense of self-preservation! He still needs energon, though... but is caught between needing a real rest and not wanting to be a sitting turbo-duck. So for now.... another circling round it is.... Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Imager grumbles, "Get down here where I can hurt you more! That's just freakin cheating!" Combat: Imager strikes Blast Off with her Plasma Shotgun attack! -2 Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Sweepcraft tries to keep his anger under control and fire some more shots at Blast Off. "Stop running and face your destiny." Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Blast Off with his Disruptor attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Blast Off , unfortunately ... can't evade forever... and this time both 'Con and 'Bot land a strike. His shield takes the blows for him, but that's not going to last much longer... it fizzles as he is forced to turn around, again facing Wrath... the one who keeps pursuing him- and throwing that infernal LASSO on him. "MY destiny is mine to choose... and I choose to take you down!" With that, he transforms. Slag this. Suddenly Wrath has a shuttle in his face=- a shttle set on RAM! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Sweepcraft with his All about choice here...right? (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Strength! Imager shakes her head, "Oh come on, this ain't even fair!" She looks over at Punch as she fires indiscriminately, "Ain't there some rule about this sort of exhaust, where people just hide up in the slaggin rafters?" Combat: Imager strikes Space Shuttle with her Plasma Shotgun attack! -2 Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Sweepcraft gets rammed and spins out of control. He transforms opening his wings to stabilize the chute. He pulls out two throwing axes. "Bring me down...You will need more than that." He flies after the space shuttle. The axes burst into flames! The mech's optics are like two burning pieces of coal...He throws the axes at Blast Off hoping to cause some internal damage. With the classic transformation noise, the sweepcraft transforms into his angry robot mode. Combat: Wrath misses Space Shuttle with his Thrown Axe attack! Space Shuttle can run, but he can't hide from Imager... and her shot rips across his fuselage. <> He starts losing control, shifting wing elevons just in time to avoid Wrath's attack. <> He transforms again, this time aiming at Imager. The Combaticon's shield has failed, and he looks like slag. But he fires anyway. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Imager with his COMBATicon after all attack! Imager snarks, "COME AT ME, BROBOT!" She actually stands there, waving her hand forward as she empties her gun repeatedly at the shuttle. "COME ON! HIT ME, I don't give a flush!" Combat: Imager strikes Blast Off with her Plasma Shotgun attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Wrath roars in anger and flings another axe as all his other weapon systems are down the drain at this point. Winning is secondary. Vengence comes first. "DIE!" Combat: Wrath misses Blast Off with his Thrown Axe attack! -1 Blast Off gets slammed again by Imager, and it's getting apparent he doesn;t have much life left in him... but he's a proud mech. Unfortunately, he's also exhausted again. Up agaisnt two opponents.... this just isn't his day. "Then came at me, you two. See if you can actually make a shot *connect* this time, Wrath!" He waits, hovering.... Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Imager makes a O.o face, "Wait what? Came at you you two? Mech, did I shoot you in the processor? if so, good. hold still for round two." Combat: Imager strikes Blast Off with her Plasma Shotgun attack! Wrath transforms into his sweepcraft and chases again Blast Off. Seems to have better luck in air combat then with throwing stuff. "I will bring you down and when I do you can tell me who is the master." He fires with his sweep blasters at the shuttle. Wrath leaps into the air and with the classic transformation noise changes into a sweepcraft. Combat: Sweepcraft misses Blast Off with his Sweep Blasters (Laser) attack! Blast Off glares at Imager. But his systems are failing, and his usual quickness doesn't help him as he is again slammed into by her shots. With a growl, he evades Wrath ONCE more.... then decides to deny EITHER of THEM that final blow. Instead... he's going out like a Combaticon!!! Transforming, the shuttle rockets down... full speed ahead- straight for Imager! < I don't like holding still...You want me down there? Fine, here I AM!> And he crashes towards her!!! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Imager with his FINAL HURRAH (Ram) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle falls to the ground, unconscious. Already smoking a cig Punch, upon seeing the defeated and largely broken Blast Off, takes another draw. "Femmes, Mechs and species I missed. The match is over. Tonight's deserved winners . . . Imager and Wrath!" He then walks off to check Arcee's okay and if she wants a cig. Someone'll get Blast Off. Maybe. Who knows? Not his problem. Sweepcraft is pissed because he did not deliver the killing blow. He lands down and walks out of the arena making sure to leave a bootprint on BO's back. With the classic transformation noise, the sweepcraft transforms into his angry robot mode. Imager grins, shifting her stance like a linebacker, "Come on, come on, yeah right at me!" And then He does exactly that. From Hell's heart, Blast Off roars down onto her. Now Imager's bound to hurt from this, and it was going to SUCK. BUT.....not everyone needed to know that. She leaps forward right onto the nosecode, her chestplate cracking with impact as Blast Off collides with her in a completely non-organic way. The shuttle burrows into the ground, with Imager on the hood. She gets to her feet, using her arms for balance as the Shuttle scrapes along the coliseum flooring, sending sparks everywhere. Just when the shuttle finally comes to a stop, she flexes. A grin on her face as she leans forward, her arms forward and prominent, then takes continues momentum forward, stepping right off of Blast Off, into the medbay. "Medic! Yeah...oh no, right now RIGHT NOW." Quietly she adds "That was close...Phew" She instantly drinks a cup of energon... Text added to bbpost. Arcee smiles and politely declines the enercig from Punch...that's all she'd need, is a million intergalactic cameras showing her smoking.